A New Conflict
by EverSomniator
Summary: Hinata Ema has a sister that has been studying in America as a transfer student. Hinata Katsumi, however, is different than her sister. She is independent, sarcastic, and nowhere close to being a push-over. But what will happen when the girls' father asks Katsumi to come live with Ema and her new siblings for a year? Notice: DISCONTINUED, only goes up to the wedding. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"A New Conflict"

Hey guys, this is my first story. I'm open to comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. Thanks so much for supporting me by reading this!

As for details with the story, I have no specific ships/pairings planned for this story as of now. The story may be slow at first to get the plot moving. This chapter will be somewhat short, but it's only an introductory chapter, and the next will be much longer. Thanks again for reading, and be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter One

Hinata Katsumi loved her life in America, going to school as a transfer student. She loved the area, the people, and the culture of Miami, Florida. It was nothing like her home country, but she loved it still.

"Come on Sumi! Max is waiting outside and it doesn't take that long to get on your bathing suit!" Terra called to her excitedly.

I snapped out of my little reverie and slipped a cover up over my head. "Done, done, done, let's go!" I said grabbing my bag.

Max greeted us as we hopped into her old convertible. Soon we were speeding off to the shore, the wind in our hair, singing along as Yellowcard belted out the lyrics to Ocean Avenue through Max's speakers.

Once we set down our stuff, _**and yes mom, put on sunscreen**_ , we ran into the waves. I loved the feeling of the water all around me and the soft sand beneath my feet.

"So do you really have to go back?" Max asked.

"Yeah" I replied, suddenly feeling a little down.

"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to" Terra piped in. "We could always hold you hostage here, y'know, kidnap you."

"Thanks guys, but my Dad and Ema need me there, and he wants me to spend some time with my new siblings. And besides, it's just one year right? If I hate it I can always come back." "And you two," I added in, " _have_ to come visit. I think you guys would _love_ Japan."

"You got it" Max said, just as Terra replied "Definitely".

…

The next morning, I was packed and ready to head to the airport. Getting to the airport, I swung by the Starbucks to get a cheese Danish and Vanilla bean Frappuccino. Before I knew it, it was time to board my flight, back to an old, familiar Japan, and a new, unexpected family.


	2. Chapter 2

"A New Conflict"

Hello again, this is an early update chapter. I plan on updating either weekly or every other week, but the first chapter was pretty short and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting with this chapter already written. Also, I'm on vacation for a week starting tomorrow, so I may not have time to write or update. As always, I'm open to comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. I really want to hear what you guys think of the story so far! Thanks again for supporting me by reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Two

After getting my bags I called a cab and directed the driver to "Sunrise Residence". _**What a weird name.**_ I decided to try running a brush through my tangled hair, which after the flight was looking a bit more like a bird's nest. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous to meet all of my new brothers. _**I wonder how they'll accept me.**_ I'm not used to living with people, as Dad was never really around growing up and Mom wasn't there period. I only ever had Ema for company, and then I transferred to America. I kind of stick out as well, receiving, out of all things, _blonde hair_ and _blue eyes_ from my mom. Where this let me blend right in America, it really makes me look like a foreigner in my own home country, Japan.

The cab arrived, and I paid the guy and retrieved my bags. _**Oh well,**_ I thought. _**It's now or never.**_ I walked up to the door, where I met a young child with pink hair, and an older guy, who I guessed must be one of the older brothers.

"Excuse me, um-"

"You must be Rintaro's daughter. I am the eldest son, Masaomi, and this is the youngest son, Wataru." He gestured to the young boy.

"Hello new Onee-chan! I'm so excited to meet you!" Wataru burst out. "I can't wait to play with you! I have this huge stuffed Bunny in my room, and-"

"Slow down, Wataru." Masaomi interjected.

"Um, nice to meet you too." I replied. "Is Ema inside?"

"Yes, follow me." Masaomi replied.

We were barely inside when I heard "Sumi!" Ema ran towards me, attacking me with a bear hug. "I didn't realize you were here! Welcome back to Japan! How are Max and Terra?"

I laughed through her embrace. "Thanks Ema, it's good to see you too. Max and Terra are great, a little bummed about me leaving, but still good. They may even visit later."

"Really?" She asked. "Awesome, then we'll finally get to meet face to face!"

"Well, we'll leave you two to catch up with each other." Masaomi said.

"But…" Wataru interjected.

"Don't worry Wataru, we can talk later." I said. "And then, you can show me that big bunny in your room."

"Really?" He said.

"Really." I replied.

"Okay!" And he sped off without another word, Masaomi running behind.

…

"I'm going to go change out of my school clothes and take a shower. I don't really know where you'll be staying yet, or I would show you your room. I think Ukyo has a layout for you, so we'll ask him about it when he gets home. Well, I should be back down in a few, so… just take a seat in the living room I guess. There are drinks and snacks in the kitchen, so help yourself." Ema said as she walked over to the stairs.

I sat on the couch for a minute, then got back up to look for a soda, deciding I could use the sugar. Walking into the kitchen, I opened up the fridge, and _score_! A Ramune Orange soda, one of my favorite. I popped the top and returned to the couch, tilting the bottle upward to take a sip. _**Mmmmm. Nothing like a cool soda to lift your spirits.**_ I popped in my earbuds and laid back. I was so tired. Maybe I'd sleep, just a little.

"Who the heck are you?"

 _ **Well, there goes my relaxed mood.**_

I opened my eyes and looked up to see two guys standing in front of me. Both had the same hairstyle, the kind that leaves only one eye showing. Reminds me of guys who try to act all _~mysterious~._ One had white hair, while the other had black hair, with a purplish sheen. They both had striking violet eyes.

I stood up. "Hey. I'm Ema's sister, Sumi." I said groggily.

"Oh, yes, Ema's sister! So nice to meet you!" The one with the white hair said.

He suddenly embraced me, and I automatically pushed him off, right as the one with the black hair went to punch him. He ended up getting pushed right into his brother's fist.

"Sorry about Tsubaki." The black-haired one said. "He's… a handful to say the least."

"Hey Azusa! That hurt!" Tsubaki interjected.

We both ignored him. "I'm sorry too, but no offense, I literally just met you guys. I'm not really a touchy-feely type. In fact, I think I'm gonna go." I said, walking to the stairs to find Ema right as she was coming down.

"Ema! Just the person I was looking for. We should go check about that room." I said.

"Uh, sure. Ukyo should be home now, so-"

I cut her off. "Awesome. Lead the way." We turned around, walking away. I just wanted to get to my own room. I looked back to see a confused, yet intrigued looking Tsubaki and Azusa.

…

After seeing Ukyo about my room, I brought up my bags, and after Ema promised to give me the grand tour, I unpacked. Now settled in, I decided to relax a bit before going back down.

 _ **So many people.**_ Thirteen new brothers. _Thirteen_. At least I had Ema.

After taking out my sketchbook and drawing for a while, I decided to go down.

I opened my door right as someone was walking up to it.

"Ahh, um, uh" A tall guy with black hair stammered as he stood in front of my door. "Ema sent me. To get you. For dinner." He said, blushing profusely.

"Um, okay. I was just walking down, so that works. I'm sorry, but who are you? I know you must be one of my new brothers, but I've only met Ukyo, Tsubaki, and Azusa."

"Subaru." He said, lapsing into silence.

 _ **Well this guy is certainly proving himself to be quite the eloquent speaker.**_

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Mm."

 _ **Wow. One syllable. I'm impressed. Truly.**_

I sighed.

 _ **Guess I won't have to worry about long conversations with him.**_

…

As we walked into the dining room, all I received were stares. _**Come on!**_ I thought. _**It's not like I'm wearing anything weird, just my boot cut jeans and a white tank top. Seriously, I know I'm new and that they haven't seen me before but,**_ "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to stare?" I said, speaking my mind. At least most of them had the decency to blush. Ema sent me a look. I sent back a look of _**What? Not my fault they wouldn't stop staring at me.**_ Seriously though, at least _speak_ to me.

 _ **Fine, Fine.**_ I thought, seeing Ema's face. _**I'll make conversation.**_ We sat down for dinner, and I attempted to start a conversation.

"So… Well, I'm Hinata Katsumi. As you already know, I'm Ema's sister. I lived in Japan until I transferred to America for school. I transferred to study in a very good marine oceanography program, and met my two best friends, Max and Terra, there. Well… that's about it for me, um, next?"

It took a moment, but they seemed to grasp what I was getting at. Everyone introduced themselves, going around the room, starting with Subaru, who was closest to me, and ending with Ema, who was furthest from me. I learned, albeit through his stuttering, that Subaru was a pretty good basketball player at Meiji. Yusuke was a senior in high school with Ema, Azusa and Tsubaki were seiyuus (voice actors), and Iori was a successful college student. Ukyo was a lawyer, and with Ema's help, did most of the cooking. Masaomi was a pediatrician, Kaname was a monk, and Louis was a hairdresser. Wataru, the youngest, piped in that he loved puzzles. Ukyo explained that three brothers weren't present, Futo, who was a pop idol, Hikaru, a novelist, and Natsume, who worked in video game production. _**Man these people are successful.**_ After dinner, we all piled onto the huge couch in their living room. _**Well I guess they would need a big couch with such a big family.**_

Tsubaki grabbed the remote to the TV and started to surf channels. The couch was shaped just like an E without the middle section. I sat between Ema and Azusa, snuggled into the right corner of the couch. At one point, Azusa grabbed the remote from Tsubaki to point out Futo's live concert on a channel that Tsubaki had skipped.

"Futo is performing in Italy right now." Azusa explained with a bored tone.

"Is that where the leaning tower of pizza is?" Wataru asked.

"It's the Leaning Tower of _Pisa_ , but yeah close enough." Ema Laughed.

"Well that's not as fun." He pouted.

"No, I suppose not." She replied, still smiling.

Azusa had passed the remote back to Tsubaki, who was now channel surfing again. It was nice to see Ema interact with Wataru. She was always so kind, not only to children, but to everyone. _**I can never seem to achieve that.**_ I thought. _**I just end up being too distant I guess. Oh well.**_ I sighed. This couch was really comfortable, and the long day was really getting to me. _**I'll just close my eyes for a bit.**_ I thought. _**It's not like Tsubaki's really settling on anything anyway.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"A New Conflict"

Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long! It's been a long week with work and family coming into town. This is a bit of a short chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway. As always, I'm open to comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. You're support of me by reading this means a lot!

P.S: Please review to tell me what you think so far!

I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 3

The next thing I knew, I was laying on the couch, alone in the dark. Someone had put a soft blanket on top of me, and it was actually quite warm. I must have fallen asleep, and instead of waking me the others left me here. I smiled, thinking of how Juli, Ema's pet squirrel, must have protested to me being left alone. I can almost hear him, saying "Chii! How could you leave Sumi so vulnerable to those wolves?!" Now that I was awake, I couldn't seem to get back to sleep. _**Jet Lag.**_

Sighing, I sat up. A look at a nearby clock told me that it was about two in the morning. Taking the cozy blanket as my hostage, I decided I would go back up to my room and draw. Now I just had to remember where that was. _**Man, this house is big. Okay, Okay, think. Um, I think I'm on the third floor.**_ I navigated my way to the elevator, –thinking that it being this dark, the stairs may not be the best idea– and pressed the number three. _**Alright,**_ I thought. _**This is definitely my floor, but the doors all look the same. Okay, I was on the left side… um, fourth door.**_ I tried the handle, but it didn't budge. _**Huh? I didn't lock my door. Maybe the handle was stuck.**_ I tried it again, to no avail. "Ugh. Really?" I really didn't want to deal with this.

Suddenly, the door opened. I was face to face with a groggy Iori, wearing pajamas. "Um, sorry to wake you." I said. "I thought that this was my room, but I must have gotten the wrong door." I looked back at the uniform doors lining the hall.

"Um, I think you're in that room." He pointed the door opposite his.

"Oh, dang, I must have gotten turned around when I took the elevator instead of the stairs…" I groaned to myself, looking back at the other door. "Sorry," I said turning back to him. "My fault. I got turned around. I hope I didn't disturb you too much."

"No problem." He replied. "Can't sleep?"

"No, not since I fell asleep on the couch. Must be jet lag." I said. "Well, thanks for pointing me in the right direction. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I started to turn around.

"Your welcome." He said.

I turned back.

"Let me know if you need any help getting around. I'm pretty good with directions."

"Will do." I said, turning and walking to my door.

Iori watched her as she walked away, her blanket wrapped around her and dragging the floor, with a blush she hadn't noticed staining his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

"A New Conflict"

Hey Guys! This is your chapter for the week/maybe next week as well. This early update is brought to you thanks to the _two_ awesome reviews I got from Day and Jazzy-Booey. This is a long chapter, but it's all that I've written for now, so it may be a bit before I can get you guys the next one. I will try to get the next update to you as soon as I can. As always, I'm open to comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. Thanks again for supporting me by reading this!

I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Four

Sunlight streamed in through Sumi's window.

"Mmmmpphhh." I rolled over in bed, cracking open my eyes.

Panic surged through me for a moment, not recognizing the room that I woke up in. Then it all came back to me. Moving back to Japan, to live with Ema and my new siblings for a year. Well, it could be much worse. Everyone seemed very welcoming and kind. But I missed my sunny, beautiful Florida already.

After getting ready, brushing my hair, washing my face, I took the stairs down to the dining room. To my surprise, Ukyo was already downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"What can I make you?" He asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can get it myself. I couldn't ask you to make my food." I replied.

"I make breakfast for everyone. It's no issue." He said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll get it myself. Do you need any help?" I said.

"No, it's pretty much all done. Anything I can get you?" He said.

"Actually, yes. I need bread, butter, sugar, cinnamon, and a toaster."

Ukyo brought out the ingredients and pointed out the toaster. I thanked him and started to make my breakfast. Ukyo cast me curious looks as I did so, as if he'd never seen anyone make cinnamon-sugar toast before. He finished making everyone's breakfast and set it on the table, taking a seat. I joined them a few minutes later, with a plate of cinnamon-sugar toast and a glass of strawberry milk. **_Man, have these people never seen toast before? They keep staring. Whatever._**

"It's toast. Y'know, bread, butter, cinnamon, sugar…" I said in response to the stares.

"Sumi used to make us cinnamon-sugar toast all the time when we were young and Rintaro was away." Ema piped in. "I still love it, and no one can make it like you Sumi."

"Is this your way of sweet talking me for my other half?" I asked.

"Maybe. If I were, would it work?" She replied.

"It may." I countered, going to hand her my other half, then snatching it back. "What's in it for me?"

"I know a good donut joint." She replied.

"You know my weakness. Fine." I said, handing her my other half.

The other brothers that had gotten up for breakfast, Ukyo, Subaru, the twins, and Yusuke, looked quite amused at the two sisters' banter. Over toast and donuts at that.

…

After breakfast was cleaned up, I started walking to the Churaumi Aquarium, which was nearby. Once the summer was over, I would be visiting the aquarium every day for a work-study job that Rintaro set up, so that I would get school credit for studying abroad. He was good friends with the owner of the aquarium, Sukashi Kagome, whom he'd graduated college with, and so he had talked to her about setting up a way for me to earn school credit. That's how I knew that he was serious about wanting me here. Until I started, however, I planned to become acquainted with the aquarium and all its residents. I specialized mostly in the study of local Atlantic species, so I was excited to see and learn about organisms from the Pacific Ocean.

The aquarium was beautiful. It was one of the largest aquariums in the world, second only to the Georgia Aquarium. The entrance had a stunning view of Emerald Bay, and an aerial view spot of their coral reef tanks in the level below. The coral reef and tropical sea tanks were stunning, and even a touch tank was included. There were multiple exhibits based on Churaumi's most popular residents, the sharks, and a captivating deep sea exhibit. Least to say, I was ecstatic about receiving the chance to work there.

...

As I was walking home, I decided to pop in my earbuds and listen to some music. I hummed along to the music, and noticing the lack of people walking around me, started to sing when the next song came on, "I'm not over" by Carolina Liar.

"What a waste of time, the thought crossed my mind

But I never missed a beat

Can't explain the who or what I was

Trying to believe

What would you do?

What would you do? Do you know?

I once had a grip on everything

It feels better to let go

I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over

Never took the chance, could've jumped the fence

I was scared of my own two feet

Couldn't cross the line, it was black and white

No contrast to be seen

What would you do?

What would you do? Do you know?

Was it all a joke, never had control

But I'm better on my own

I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over

What a waste of time

The thought crossed my mind

Can't explain this thing, or what I mean

I'm trying to let it go

And I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over

I'm not over you just yet

Cannot hide it

You're not that easy to forget

I'm not over, I'm not over."

I love to sing. I always have. Singing just makes me feel free, the feeling of nothing holding you back, just for that moment. It's amazing. It's not often that I can sing like this either, only when I'm alone. I don't like bothering people by singing constantly or loudly or anything. I mean, it would annoy me, so why would I subject others to that? But there's not really any foot traffic on this road, so why not? Just as "Weightless" by All Time Low started to come on, someone spoke from behind me.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Startled, I whipped around, yanking out my headphones. Tsubaki and Azusa stood behind me.

"Sorry, did we startle you?" Azusa said.

"A bit, yeah. I didn't think anyone was around." I replied.

"Tsubaki was right though, you do have a beautiful voice."

"Oh, well thanks, but not really." I blushed.

"I was just heading home from the aquarium." I said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, you're going to work there at some point right?" Azusa asked.

"Yup. It really is amazing, I'm so excited to work there." I replied.

"We were just heading into town to get lunch, since we got off of work early." Tsubaki said. "Care to join us?"

"Um… Sure, I'm hungry, why not?" I replied.

And with that, we started walking into town.

…

Songs:

Weightless by All Time Low

Song link: watch?v=TpG3BxRctQ4

I'm Not Over by Carolina Liar

Lyrics courtesy of: METROLYRICS

Link to lyrics: .

Song link: watch?v=ijSg4NkOIeY

Changes: Lyric "I'm not better on my own" changed to "But I'm better on my own". Changed because Sumi thinks the message is better and more independent that way, to suit her personality.


	5. Chapter 5

"A New Conflict"

Hey guys, sorry it's been as long as it has. I've been so busy. However, I've been writing a lot today – well I guess yesterday, since it's Friday now – and am already on chapter seven. Depending on how far I get, I may update with two chapters today! I'm still working on it. Thanks for the reviews from Jazzy-Booey and LoverGirl71793, I appreciate the compliments, suggestions, and criticism. What you guys said has been taken into account and I'm going to work on it. As always, I'm open to more comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. Thanks again for supporting me by reading this!

I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Five

I glanced at the menu of the restaurant we decided on, my eyes settling on _a cheeseburger?_

 _Huh._ I thought. _Blame the western influence, I guess._

We ordered, got our food, and sat down. As we dug in, Tsubaki started off the conversation.

"So, Sumi, how do you like Japan so far?" he said.

"Well, it's nice, and I'm still adjusting. After all, I only lived in Japan until middle school, and I integrated pretty well into American culture. It's nice to live in the Okinawa area, I used to live more on the interior of the island, and there's a lot to see here." I replied.

"What was it like? Living in America?" Azusa asked.

I laughed. "Well, what's it been like living in Japan? It's hard to say, because I consider America as much my home as Japan. I'll try though." I said. "Well, I live in Miami, Florida, rooming with one of my best friends, Terra. My other best friend is Max, and we all go to school together. I love the beach there, especially in the summer. It's always so warm and clear, just amazing, especially for snorkeling and diving." I said. "I miss it, but I also like living in Japan."

"So," I said, looking up at them. "How's life for you guys?"

"Oh," Tsubaki said, smiling at me. "It's looking up."

Azusa sent him a look, but didn't say anything.

Tsubaki and Azusa paid for the food, insisting on treating their "new sibling". I fought them on it, but eventually relinquished, with a promise that next time I would be treating my "new siblings".

…

We didn't talk a lot on the way back, just walked together in a comfortable silence. When we arrived back at the Sunrise Residence, we were greeted by Ukyo and Ema.

"Hey, Sumi, guess what?"

"What?"

"Today is Subaru's Birthday!"

"Oh, really? Wow, how old is he going to be?"

"He's turning twenty, so Ukyo says that we're going to throw a birthday party for him. I'm even going to make a cake!"

"Wow, that's great. I'd ask if I could help you at all with the baking, but we both know how adept I am at burning things. So, do you need any ingredients from the store, or any decorations, anything like that?"

"Well, I was actually about to run to the store, but if you don't mind, I have the list here…" She trailed off as she went to retrieve the list.

"Here it is! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem. I'll try to be quick so that you can get started on the cake soon" I said as I headed out the door.

…


	6. Chapter 6

"A New Conflict"

Hello again, my faithful readers 3. Surprise update! Kind of. I've read over the chapter, and I think it's ready. Let me know what you think of it. As always, I'm open to more comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. Thanks again for supporting me by reading this! And thanks to LoverGirl71793 and Guest(s) for the reviews!

I own nothing concerning Brothers Conflict. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Six

…

I gathered all the ingredients and materials on Ema's list relatively easily, but found that the total groceries were quite heavy. _How did Ema think that she could carry these all?_ _She would have struggled all the way home with such a heavy load._ Ema was pretty petite, and though I wouldn't say that she was weak, this load was heavier than her.

When I arrived back, I helped Ema unload all the groceries. Though I couldn't bake to save my life, I did stay in the kitchen with Ema, helping the only way I could. I washed fruit, I set out measuring cups, flour, eggs, anything Ema needed. We both cleaned up as the cake was baking.

"Thanks so much for all your help Sumi. I couldn't have gotten it done so quickly without you." Ema said.

"It's no problem, it was fun helping you out. I miss hanging out with you. We should definitely do it more often." I replied.

"Hey, I'm going to the bookstore tomorrow, want to come with? We could even swing by that donut joint I was telling you about." She said with a persuading voice.

"Have I ever told you I love you? Books _and_ donuts? That sounds amazing, I'd love to." I replied.

"Awesome!" She said. "We're on then."

"Great." I said with a smile. _I've really missed hanging out with her_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, by the way, Louis-san asked if he could style our hair for Subaru's party. Is that alright with you?" Ema asked.

"Um, sure, I mean if he wants to I don't mind. Do you?" I replied.

"Oh, no, not at all. Louis-san is a great hairstylist. He's one of the top in his field." She said.

"Oh, wow, okay." I replied, impressed.

…

"Oh, wow." I looked over at Ema and Louis. "You weren't kidding. Louis-san, you _are_ a great stylist."

I looked back into the mirror, staring at the girl reflected. Her hair was curled into styled waves, secured back by a halo of hair. And weirdly enough, that girl was me. Ema's hair had been styled as well, and her usual side-ponytail had been let down, with two wide bands of hair pulled to the left side, secured with a pink butterfly clip. Ema was decked out in pink, but I decided to dress more casual. I tossed on a dark pair of boot cut jeans and a loose, muted blue tank top. I layered a beaded choker over my shark tooth necklace and headed downstairs.

Ema and I headed into the kitchen to finish icing the cake, along with other preparations. I cut the strawberries as she added the icing to the now cooled cake. When the icing was done, I placed the strawberry spears decoratively around the perimeter of the cake, as Ema iced the words " _Happy Birthday_ " onto a rectangle of hardened chocolate. We stood back to admire the finished creation.

"It looks awesome." I said. "You did great Ema."

"No." She said. " _We_ did great."

…

"Wow! The cake is huge!" Wataru exclaimed.

"It looks delicious!" Tsubaki said.

"That's incredible, Little Sis." Kaname added.

"It is made beautifully." Ukyo said.

"It almost looks too good to eat." Iori said.

"Thanks so much," Ema said. "But Sumi really helped as well. I couldn't have gotten it done without her."

 _That's a bit of a stretch._ Everyone looked over to me.

"Well, then credit is also due to Sumi as well. You both did a wonderful job." Ukyo said.

"Um, thanks." I said. I still thought I didn't deserve that much credit, Ema did all the baking and all of that. I just put on some strawberries.

Wataru kept on about how the cake was so awesome, until Masaomi told him that it was rude to enjoy the cake more than Subaru. Wataru apologized to Subaru, who ruffled his hair.

Ema sighed. "It is so nice to have so many siblings."

"Yeah," I said. "I suppose you're right."

I headed to the refrigerator to grab a soda, as I heard Yusuke ramble to Ema that he couldn't eat a cake that she made for "Suba-bro". _That's weird. Why wouldn't he?_ I thought. Interested, I walked back over, Pineapple Ramune soda in hand. Tsubaki joined the conversation, adding that the cake was full of Ema's love and that he would eat every crumb he could get his hands on. _Okay._ I thought. _This guy is making it even weirder than it was._

Then he suggested that Ema feed him the cake.

"All righty then." I burst in, stepping between them. "It's time for you to step away from my sister. I don't know what you're on, but this is getting too weird."

"Maybe you'd rather that I feed you, then." Tsubaki replied seductively.

"Oh, you _must_ be on something." I said, my voice rising with my newfound anger. "Because you _did NOT_ , just say that. You need to back away, from me _and_ my sister, before I–"

"Okay, now, that's enough of that." Azusa said, cutting in between me and Tsubaki before I beat him into next week.

I walked with Ema back to the kitchen to cool down, sipping my soda. Tsubaki commented on how Subaru didn't seem to be enjoying his party, and Ema aske Subaru if he was okay. Before he could answer, Kaname stepped closer to Ema, talking on about the incurable sickness of love and how he was afflicted by it or some crap. Iori cut in between them, just as I was getting ready to set the perverted monk straight, telling Kaname that he was making Ema uncomfortable, and sending him a look that served just as well as me telling him off.

"Thanks." I murmured to him as I steered Ema away.

He smiled at me. "Any time."

We all sat down at the table to eat cake, cheering as the candles were blown out, laughing as Tsubaki teased Yusuke about eating the cake. It was kind of nice, to be within this large, but close group of people. I tended to stick to my close group of friends and family, so with me it usually stayed small. This was really nice though.

I stayed up drawing in my room, focusing on the details of a dark mermaid I was drawing. I'd drawn her a lot, and though I wasn't quite satisfied, each time she came out better. Practice really does make perfect. I heard a ruckus in the next room over. _Ema_. I got to her door right as Tsubaki and Azusa did. _What?!_ We found Subaru lying on top of her, passed out.

We pulled him off of her and she stood up, clearly shaken. Before I could ask anything, the twins apologized for what Subaru had said earlier due to their apparent teasing. I looked over at them, confused.

"So how did this happen?" Azusa asked, taking the words right off my lips.

Ema explained, stammering, that it was an accident and Subaru had tripped and fallen on her.

"Well," Tsubaki said. "He'd better not think that all is forgiven."

 _You got that right_ , I thought.

After they left, I pulled Ema into a hug. "So are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. Let me know if you need me." I said.

With that, I headed to bed.

…


	7. Chapter 7

"A New Conflict"

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has been this long! With my summer job ending and school starting I've been so busy! I hope you love this chapter, despite it being late. As always, I'm open to more comments, suggestions, and any reviews that you may have for me. Thanks again for supporting me by reading this!

I own nothing concerning Brothers Conflict. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Seven

I inhaled deeply as we walked into the store. _I love the smell of books_ , I thought to myself. Ema and I had decided to visit the bookstore yesterday, in a plan to hang out together more. However, I could see that there may be a flaw in the plan. As soon as we got into the store, Ema turned to the nonfiction section, admiring various cookbooks, just as I turned to the fiction section, excited to find new stories to dive into. We both noticed simultaneously. Ema looked torn, but I just laughed.

"Meet back here in an hour?" I said.

"Are you sure? It's okay with you?" She asked.

"You care about fiction as much as I care about cookbooks. It's fine, we'll meet back and share what we found with each other. See? Bonding without boredom." I replied.

Seemingly satisfied, she set off. I turned around and walked to the fiction section.

…

The timer on my phone went off, reminding me to meet up with Ema. I looked longingly at the shelves one last time before sprinting to checkout with four books in hand. Luckily, there was no line.

"Whoa." Said the guy at the checkout counter. "In a rush?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet up with my sister five minutes ago. Though I doubt she's worried."

"And why is that?" He asked, intrigued.

I shrugged, grinning. "Unfortunately, I have a habit of being perpetually late."

I had to notice, this guy was actually pretty cute. He had dark, black hair cut short, and startlingly green eyes. I checked my phone for the time. "Speaking of which, I gotta go."

He laughed, handing me my receipt. I grabbed it and my books, saying "Thanks, see ya!"

"See me?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." I replied, walking backwards towards the door. "This is the nearest bookstore. I'll be back." I said, smiling back at him.

As I walked out the door, I barley caught him saying "See you, then."

Ema sat on a bench a few feet down from the door, reading a cookbook.

"I see you found a good cookbook." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. So, what took you so long?" She said jokingly.

"Oh," I said, thinking of the guy at the counter. "Long checkout."

"Got you." She said. "Are you ready to hit that donut joint?"

"Born ready." I replied. "Let's go."

…

As we sat down at a table with our box of donuts, I asked Ema about what books she found.

"Well," she said, pulling three books out of her bag. "I ended up getting two cookbooks, because I really want to try out more recipes. I got one on dinners, so Ukyo won't have to cook all of the time, and one on desserts, so I can practice making them more."

"You should really look into culinary school, Em. You have the potential, and if you have a genuine interest in it, you could really do something great."

"It's just food Sumi, it's not like I could change the world with it." She replied.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied aloofly. "It's been done before."

I bit into my donut. _Mmmm_ …

"So," I said. "What was the third book about?"

"It's called "Emergence" by S. J. Smith."

I gawked at her. " _Ema._ " I said. "Have you finally joined the dark side?"

"What?" She asked.

"It's fiction, right?" I said.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've heard that this book was pretty good and –"

I cut her off. "You have. My life just may be complete. Welcome to the dark side of fiction, my sister."

"You're weird. You know that right?" She said.

"When have I ever claimed not to be?" I replied.

…

...

Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory enough for you guys. Going over a few things, the new guy Sumi just met probably will evolve into a supporting character. I haven't decided if he'll be a love interest or anything yet, but it isn't completely out. As always, you guys can comment what you think. Also, Ema's fiction book is completely made up, and any resemblance to other books or authors are entirely coincidental.


	8. Chapter 8

"A New Conflict"

Hey guys, so sorry it's been so long. I'm going to be honest with you, I have no great excuse for it. I simply didn't feel like writing for a while, as terrible as that sounds. I want to let you guys know that I fully intend to continue this story, though the posts will be more infrequent now that I've restarted school. Besides that, thanks again for reading and supporting me.

I own nothing concerning Brothers Conflict. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Eight

Before I knew it, the wedding was almost upon us. I was happy for my father. I was mature enough to want happiness for him, and if Ms. Miwa made him happy, I couldn't ask for anything more. Ema agreed, and we were both excited for dad to start this new chapter in his life. With only two days before the wedding, I had decided that Ema and I should relax. Ema let me pick what to do, so of course, we were holed up in my room, encased in a fort of pillows and blankets, having a movie marathon.

I paused the movie we were watching, and turned to Ema. "You know what we need?" I asked.

"Popcorn?" She replied.

"Popcorn." I said.

We got up and walked down to the kitchen to make some popcorn. Once we arrived in the kitchen, we ran into Ukyo and a woman with long red hair.

"Oh," the woman said as we walked into the room. "I was about to go look for you two. I'm dropping off presents from Miwa."

"Oh, um, thank you." I responded. "I'm sorry, but who are you? I still haven't met everyone."

"How rude of me not to introduce you all." Ukyo interjected. "Sumi, Ema, this is the fourth son, Hikaru."

Before she could stop herself, Ema said "Fourth _son_?"

Ukyo and Hikaru laughed. "Yes," Ukyo said. "Despite his dress, Hikaru is a man through and through."

"Hey," Hikaru said. "Don't go generalizing me now. We both know I'm much more original than _that_. Well, anyway, I hope you girls enjoy. I have to go."

And with that, Hikaru swept out of the room.

"Wow." I said. "Hikaru sure has character."

Ukyo gave me a knowing look. "That he does."

…

After getting up to our rooms, we opened the boxes. In each box was an identical letter from Miwa, thanking us for becoming her daughters and giving her the chance to shop for girls. Ema tore through her paper first.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed in delight. "This is so beautiful!"

And it was. The dress was light pink and fell to her knees in a bubble skirt. The sleeves fell just above her elbows and were trimmed with grey and white scalloped lace. The neck of the dress was square, also edged in the same scalloped lace. It fit Ema's feminine, girly nature perfectly, and she looked adorable.

I opened my box next, and was amazed by the dress inside.

"Wow." I breathed out. "This is too much, Miwa really shouldn't have." The dress was a light, crystal blue corset ball gown.

"Well," Ema coaxed. "Go try it on."

Three minutes later I emerged from the attached bathroom.

"That looks gorgeous Sumi." Ema said.

"You really think so? I asked.

"Definitely." She replied.

The dress was off the shoulders and fell just above my knees, with some white tulle peeking out of the bottom. A blue ribbon stitched the corset together in the back. I was glad to see that Rintaro had obviously informed Miwa that I wasn't a "pink" girl.

"I love it." I said to myself.

…


	9. Chapter 9

A New Conflict

Hey guys, I'm back again. Happy almost Friday! Well, it'll probably be Friday by the time that I post this. Anyway, here's a pretty long chapter as a surprise update to help make up for my absence. Just wanted to add in, it's true what all the other writers say; reviews do make you want to write more. As always, I'm open to any comments, suggestions, and reviews that you may have for me. Thanks again for supporting me by reading this!

I own nothing concerning Brothers Conflict. I only own my OCs.

Chapter Nine

"Mmmff." I rolled over in bed, hitting snooze on my seven o'clock alarm. Today was the day. _Today my father gets married, and Ema and I get thirteen stepbrothers_ , I thought to myself. Ten minutes later I was rolling out of bed, grabbing my outfit for the wedding, and walking next door to Ema's room.

I knocked on the door. Getting no answer, I slowly opened it to reveal a still sleeping Ema. Draping my outfit over a chair, I walked over to her bed and bent down. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." I said, nudging her shoulder.

"Huh?" she mumbled. "Whus goin on?"

"It's time to get up, we need to get dressed." I told her.

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay." She murmured, finally starting to wake up.

"I'm going to go jump in the shower, you should probably do the same." I suggested.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

…

After my shower I tossed on a clean pair of PJs and headed down to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Hey, just because I took a shower doesn't mean that I have to _actually_ get dressed. Knowing that I had a good ten minutes before Ema got out of the shower, I decided to make us both some cinnamon sugar toast. I guess everyone else was either sleeping or getting ready in their rooms, because I didn't see anyone.

"Weird." I said to myself. As I grabbed the bread from the toaster I started singing "Don't stop believin'" by Journey. Once the toast was done I grabbed two plates and started walking up to Ema's room, still singing along the way.

…

" _Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on_…"

He heard the singing voice pass by his door as he laid awake in bed.

Iori cocked his head, listening. _Is that Sumi?_ He hadn't known Sumi that long, but he felt like she wasn't as distant as she first seemed. Seeing how warm she was with her proved it. He just needed to get to know her better. _This is the first time I've really wanted to get to know someone since Fuyuka…_ It felt good.

…

I got back into Ema's room just as she turned her shower off. I set down our breakfast on her desk, and started eating mine. Five minutes later, Ema walked out of her bathroom clad in fresh PJs like me. _Great minds think alike_ , I thought to myself.

"Hey," I said. "I brought breakfast."

"Awesome!" she replied. "My favorite."

As she sat down next to me, her doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said, smiling. "Enjoy your toast."

I opened the door to find Louis, staring half-lidded at me.

"Oh, hello Louis. What can I do for you?" I said.

"Morning Mii… Chii… I was hoping… to do you two's hair…" He replied.

 _Mii… no one has ever given me a nickname before._ _Juli calls Ema Chii, but I've always just been Sumi. I kinda like the sound of it._

"Sure Louis, you're a great hairdresser. Ema, do you mind?"

"No, of course not." She replied. "I'd love for you to style my hair."

"You are both wearing dresses today right? In that case you should do your make-up to match too… Would you mind… If I do it?" he asked.

"Ema?" I asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." She replied, munching away at her toast.

"Then that's a yes for both of us. I don't apply makeup often, so I was just planning on begging Ema to do mine."

Louis nodded and went to go get his styling tools.

…

I smoothed down the skirt of my dress before pressing open the door, edging into the room with Ema right behind me. Standing before me was my father, Rintaro, clad in a crisp suit, and my soon to be mother, Miwa-san, adorned in a strapless, white, mermaid-style wedding gown. They made a beautiful couple. Noticing us, they turned around, showering cheesy oohs and ahhs over us.

"On, on this auspicious day, we, we…" Ema stuttered.

"We would like to congratulate you on your marriage and wish you happiness." I cut in, finishing her sentence.

"My, oh my, oh my." Miwa rushed over excitedly. "What a joy girls are!"

"Um, thank you for the dresses." Ema said, blushing.

"You both look very beautiful, I'm glad we settled on these dresses. Right?" She directed the question at Rintaro.

"Yes," he replied. "You both look very pretty."

"Oh, M-Ms. Miwa you look very pretty, too!"

"You don't look to shabby yourself, either, Dad." I said, grinning at my father jokingly.

Miwa-san laughed. "Ms. Miwa! From now on I'd like for you to call me "mom"."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Ema responded.

I giggled along with Miwa-san.

"Well you can't expect it overnight." Rintaro said.

"At any rate, I'm looking forward to a happy life together." Miwa said.

"You two make a beautiful couple, and I'm sure you'll find nothing but happiness." I said warmly.

"Yes," Ema added in. "We are so happy to see you two happy together."

They smiled back at us.

…

"Ms. Miwa is such a wonderful lady" Ema said.

We were walking down a large hallway in the massive church.

"And Dad looked so happy." I said, agreeing.

As we walked along, Ema saw a restroom and excused herself.

"I'll be right back." She said.

Left to wander, I studied the details of the church, admiring the large wooden doors sanding nearby _. I wonder what's inside_ , I thought to myself. Darting a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching, I moved forward to nudge open the massive doors. Peeking my head through, I gasped at the sight of a stained glass window covering most of the north facing wall. Unconsciously, I moved forward to examine it closer. The door gave a small creak as it gave way for me, causing a man that had previously escaped my notice to whip around towards the sound. Towards me. My breath caught in my throat. Paired with his orange hair the man had piercing violet eyes. Eyes that seemed familiar somehow… I had seen that color before somewhere….

The man quickly walked over to me, effectively yanking me back out of my thoughts.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh, no. I was just admiring the stained glass." I said, gesturing to the window. "I apologize, is the room reserved?"

"Yes, only family members are supposed to be allowed in here." He replied, still sounding agitated.

"Oh, my bad. I'll leave then." I said turning around. Just as I was walking to the door, Ema came through it.

"Wow, this room is so pretty." She said.

"It is, but we need to leave. It's reserved for another party, so we weren't supposed to wander in." I said, disappointment coloring my tone. I really would have enjoyed admiring the details of the room more.

"But Sumi, this is–"

"Hey there!" a voice suddenly said.

We turned around to see all the brothers lined up against the wall.

"You're looking pretty cute, Ema." Tsubaki said.

"You look really fantastic too, Sumi. Azusa added in.

"Looking that cute, I feel like you two might steal the spotlight." Kaname said.

The compliments followed in similar order after that, with references to what a good job Louis did with our hair and make-up. Both Yusuke and Subaru blushed profusely when complimenting us.

"At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you." Iori said.

"Hey!" The man with the piercing eyes interjected.

"Oh, there's a Natsume here." Tsubaki said to Azusa.

"What's going on here? Explain." The man said in a gruff voice.

I looked at Ema to see if she had any idea who he was. She shrugged back at me.

"This is Natsume, me and Azusa's little brother." Tsubaki introduced.

"We're triplets." Azusa added.

 _That's where I knew the eye color from. They all have that same striking violet eye color._

"Now you've met all of us." Ukyo said.

"The brothers are complete!" Wataru yelled with flourish.

…


End file.
